123142-my-first-experience-with-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- To be honest, it's not really that bad. At the worst the game will randomly drop into the mid 40s, which seems to be dependent on view distance. The other video options don't affect my framerate at all. I'm just picky and would like a steady 60. That would be great! I happen to be on Entity and an Exile! When I get home this evening and purchase the game I will be sure to add you! | |} ---- As a side note, you'll find that there are two situations where framerates tend to experience issues: -the presence of a lot of players, Academy Corner in Thayd being a prime example -the presence of a lot of holo effects, most smaller towns being good examples of those It's why reducing the draw distance is so effective in this game. Your draw distance on normal settings is football fields long, so your system may be slowing from rendering things you can't even see in that fine of detail. | |} ---- You're right. I'll tinker around with the settings and I should be able to come up with a good middle ground. | |} ---- ---- But I love Whitevale! Except for that catch the squirg quest :angry: I really like all the zones, but everyone has the right to what they enjoy. :) When my guild, Blazing Saddles runs guildmates through the lower adventures and dungeons we always shout out in zone that we are running these areas. We also rally to level in them so everyone gets all they can from them. :wub: | |} ---- My problem with Whitevale isn't the quests themselves, just the pacing of the zone. Plus, I can't stand the Wigwalli quests. Don't get me wrong, I love watching tiny hilarious bunny-people get married and dance around, but the quests are so damn finicky and if you don't run them juuuust right, they break. | |} ---- You mean the find the missing groomsmen quest? People tend to forget the first guy so you have to run all the way back, so yeah that's annoying. I don't watch those little vignettes on alts. I go grab some coffee or feed the cat or start some laun.....you get the idea :P | |} ---- Actually if you miss the first guy, the quest breaks. I can repro it right now on either faction. Plus, some of the treasure dig spots say 100 but don't let you dig; sometimes finding the groom in that stew pot doesn't advance the quest until you drop it and/or relog; sometimes the wierd-ass genie in the back-end of the village doesn't want to talk to you and you have to re-take the quest. As a game QA guy it just gets under my skin. | |} ---- I've run them a few times. I can't say I've ever had a problem with the Wigwali quests. Like, at all. Even during beta. So that's a new one, and I've run Whitevale a lot. | |} ---- Easy way to repro it: Get the quest to find the groomsmen, ignore the one by the snowlopp, and find one of the others before you arrive at the caravan. He won't trigger his interaction and the quest will break. | |} ---- I'll try it the next time I'm on Hawthorne. He's into Whitevale IIRC. | |} ---- I've never seen it 'break' but yeah it does happen so Ive heard. | |} ---- ---- I haven't been with them long, but within minutes of joining I ran my first Adventure ever :D | |} ---- Yes Whitevale is snow and beautiful. Now Grimvault, that is my least favorite area. Yes, the Blazing Saddles are an awesome group of rag-tag adventurous and fun people. :wub: | |} ---- Yes, yes we are! :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, if he's coming with us, he's gonna see some *cupcake*, let me tell ya... :D | |} ---- o.o /hides | |} ---- I wouldn't call my approach to tanking measured or conservative. I figure, if it adds, it's mine. :D | |} ---- Careful. I'm the kind of healer who takes that as a challenge. ;) | |} ---- Ask Spouse how fun it is to keep me alive after the group's aggroed a few extras. :lol: | |} ---- That's interesting, I'm running at 60fps+ almost all the time with my i5 4670k/660 TI. I do have some performance complaints as well but they're mainly in Datascape (i.e. lattice) and to an extent one or two spots in the open world areas within whitevale/thayd. I'd say it's more than likely the draw distance will have the highest impact if you are having issues though. I wouldn't put too much thought into queuing for PvE till 50 still, they're fun even as normal mode but the reason it's not done often is because you can hit cap so quickly and the EXP just isn't there to make people queue again. You do gain a lot by getting a gold medal in dungeons but most players won't be able to do that and even a silver is pretty unlikely with the pacing issues of low level groups. | |} ---- Were you in that Vet Crimelords run? Because if I hadn't had VinceBuilds swapping into my heal spec I think our tank would have overstayed his welcome in life. | |} ---- OMG!! He is the worst to try to keep alive! But to be fair, I personally HATE HATE HATE healing. But I do it for my guild, although I am not very good at it. I just don't have the 'healing attention' I should. I pay too much attention to the mobs, as a DPS should :D Not sure. Maybe. See my comment above. And if it was me, thanks for the help. :) | |} ---- See that's what threw me off with the queues. I found a group for Protostar Academy within about 15 minutes, but for Hycrest I still had nothing after about an hour. But that's probably because Protostar Academy is new content, right? I've completed two shiphand missions that were a blast. I really liked the stories in those. Also, even as a new player I was a little surprised that my group for Protostar Academy was having trouble with the dungeon. People weren't interrupting or were repeatedly dying from the fire telegraphs. I'm kind of excited to see what the harder content is, because it felt like I was able to grasp the main mechanics of the game a little faster than others. | |} ---- You're talking to the WHM who ran ahead and pulled half the instance only to pop Shroud, Divine Seal, and spam Holy out the wazoo, watching the tank's health plummet only to toss out a Benediction at the very last second and finish up exploding the rest of the trash. ;D Once I feel comfortable with a tank, it's me they have to hold back haha. | |} ---- That sounds like me! :D Running that Darkspur set? With all their timers? We don't just ally with the Rollers and fight the Bloodmoon because it's easy! We go where we want! | |} ---- I can confirm another break path. I'm not entirely sure how early you can find them, but at the very least, once you start the bride's quests, several of the lopp groomsmen are in position AND interact-able even if you do not have the groom's quests. I ran into that this weekend leveling up the medic. The price of having done the zone a few times, I was just not paying attention and was working on the bride's quests and had forgotten that I had not picked up the groom side. I talked to the lopp who is putting the moves on the snowman (though the snowman was not in position -- that was my first clue that something was hinky). I talked to the lopp who did ... something ... with the granok women. He hopped off too. Subsequently I picked up the "find the groomsmen" quest and I could not complete it!. The lopp I had clicked on were gone! Fortunately dropping the quest and reacquiring it made them respawn (with snowman) and was able to complete it. My best guess is that the key to spawning the groomsmen may lie with the bride's quest. That makes sense to me. Once you have started that story chain, the actors are in position. However the interacting portion is ALSO spawned; it doesn't have the groomsman quest as a parent/prerequisite. Thus, I was able to trigger the scripted portion without having the quest to do it, fouling up the current situation when I did get the quest. However, for all the errors in quest scripts there is progress. On the same character I got up to the Torine zone in Wilderrun. Anyone remember the horror that was the scripting for Deathbringer Kala at launch? That basically hosed the entire quest line from that point on. It is working correctly as far as I can tell now. I seem to recall it was a nontrivial problem involving making sure the NPC didn't despawn, getting the quest credit triggered as if you killed her, but she essentially goes non-combat at the end and walks back up the stairs. Main thrust... report the bugs. They DO get fixed, however obviously triage is in play. | |} ---- I tried adding you as a friend, but I keep getting an 'Invalid note.' error when trying to send the request. I tried once without a note, but didn't get a notification if it went through or not. I'm probably doing something wrong. Sorry if I spammed you! | |} ---- You won't get a notification at all. You will just have to check your list to see if they are on it. Make sure you are spelling the name correctly. Sometimes a misplaced or forgotten letter will screw it up. | |} ---- Maybe I simply wasn't online. I was definitely on Houngan Seeger for a while last night. Go ahead and send me your character name. I don't have band practice, so I should be on tonight. Or, if you're level 15 and have your housing plot, we can meet tonight on the Shadowcaster. That's the first place I usually drop in after logging in. | |} ---- I tried to whisper the names you have listed in your signature. You may have been offline when I tried that, as I wasn't able to log in until around 10 P.M. EST. I'll try adding you tonight! I sent you a PM with my character information. | |} ---- Also, I think if you click over to add account, you can add my character name and it will wait for me to get on. | |} ---- I was not on last night. Spent some couch time with the Hubby :) But will be on tonight. | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome back, Guy! Did they get your optimization issue sorted out somewhat, or did you get a gear upgrade? | |} ---- ---- Yeah, switching to a newer processor (and probably corresponding motherboard), will probably clear that up for you. I'm pushing 60 FPS natural, up over a hundred on my housing plot, and no worse than 50 at the worst points in Thayd, and I'm using a GTX 760 for a GPU. | |} ---- ---- I actually switched to intel. My FX9590 was running the game really well, but it was hard to keep stable when overclocking. | |} ---- That was Ankhron (I'm sure I misspelled that). I think Cyco was the healer and either Dord or Taerse was the 3rd DPS. | |} ---- Okay that makes me feel better :) But I still don't like healing lol | |} ---- Are you sure? Hard to keep alive? Requiring the DPS to frantically try to start healing? Sounds like me... | |} ---- Firstly, I'm glad that you're enjoying the game! Good to see a positive post rather than some of the doom and gloom that people usually post! :) Secondly, I would highly recommend getting yourself into a guild to see all of the games content (particularly the lower level adventures and dungeons), people don't tend to run them often anymore from what I can tell although I have had no problem getting into them as DPS, I just quest around while waiting, unless I'm in a hurry then will run it with guildies ... not to mention that it's always better running with people you know. I myself came back to the game about a month ago and I am having a blast, pretty much every reason you say you enjoy the game are the same reasons I do too, and with a chatty guild it makes things even more special! The art style is just fantastic, I hear people bang on about how much it looks like WoW, when in my opinion this games textures alone are 100 times better than that lol. Just stick to it, I don't know what level you are now but once you get out of the starter zone you should start to see more and more people, I know I certainly did. If you're on the Jabbit server check out the "Blackhand" guild, very friendly bunch of people with a casual attitude if that is what you're looking for! Have fun :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, you aren't supposed to be grinding mobs, and you DEFINITELY aren't supposed to be in starter gear. Quests make gear fall like rain, and by the time you hit level 18, you should be running quests in Galeras or Auroria depending on your level and you should have completely changed your gear from the Arkship in your first starter zone, then changed it again by the end of the second starter zone, then should have probably replaced most of it again. If you haven't, and you're still in Arkship gear, you're muscling on nothing but baseline stats. I mean, it's commendable that you've done that so far, but no, you should be running quests and replacing your gear to make the leveling move at any more than a crawl (and God knows that you'd get pummeled in the first adventures and dungeons in that gear). Remember that some quests (and quest turn ins) are done via the datachron. If you have a call, hitting "C" will bring up your list of calls, all of which will be quests or quest turn-ins. | |} ---- I joined up with the Blazing Saddles and they have been very nice and helpful so far! I was able to run Hycrest which was a ton of fun and just unlocked the level 20 dungeons last night. I'm really excited to see how those play since I've read that dungeons are generally harder than adventures. I'm on Entity, and yes I am starting to see more and more people as I level up. There are always people available to group up and complete bounties which I really like. Thayd is always packed as well. | |} ---- We'll get you into the two dungeons tonight, then. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you an Exile on Entity? If you'd like, we can send you a guild invite. We do try to be educational and very friendly to new players. You don't have to do this all alone, brother. :) | |} ---- The red faction cause of Chua, not those Human Outlaws :) | |} ---- And are you playing on the EU or North American servers? | |} ----